Love Story
by Personal Parallax
Summary: Song Fic. Taylor Swift POV. Reflecting on what may have been the origins of the song Love Story. Taylor gets the fright of her life when somebody jumps in stage with her in the middle of a song. This is what I hoped would happen next... Taylor/Joe


**Hey guys! This oneshot is really old, from when Taylor Swift and Joe Jonas were still dating - I always thought they were a really cute couple, so I wrote this story about them. Please review!**

I took a deep breath, my closed eyes uselessly fluttering open to the unwelcome sight of what seemed like millions of people rushing around me. This was the part I most _disliked_ about these things. Really, I loved all of it, but just people stressing made me stress too and that, by all means, was not a pleasant feeling.

_Calm_, I told myself. _So much for that_, I thought as I felt someone grab my shoulders and shake me from behind. 'C'mon Tay, last song of the night! And then you can go enjoy yourself!' My mom squealed, seemingly excited, but I could see the apprehension in her eyes that mirrored my own. She saw my look and gave me a hug like only mothers could give. 'Aw, honey, don't be worried. You'll be perfect. You always are!' She laughed and brushed a lock of my curly blonde hair off my cheek. I smiled. A mother really knew how to cheer up her daughter. Must be all of that maternal instinct coming through.

Even so, something in that statement seemed wrong to me. Because I do enjoy myself onstage! It's my favourite place in the world to be! Just my guitar, the microphone, the spotlight and me. My three best friends. Actually, that's not strictly true. When I have a love, my favourite place to be is in his arms. So right now, I wanted so badly to be in Joe's arms.

Joe. Yeah, as in Joe Jonas. My "ex" boyfriend, minus the "ex" part. You see, Joe and I are in love, still, except nobody outside of our families knows it. Too much drama, honestly. Overall, we've been dating for a year, with a two month gap in the middle. The dark ages. How we got back together? Let's just say he finally called. And this time it lasted 4 hours, 27 minutes and 5 seconds, thank you very much.

I wished he was right here, with me now. Hopefully I wouldn't have to kiss some random guy at midnight. Of course, it was New Years eve. I loved new years, my family always went to a movie just before midnight and sang at midnight. I always whipped out my camera at that point. It was so funny to watch it later on.

So dutifully I nodded and shouldered my guitar, heading for the stage. The announcer counted me in and then screamed 'Get ready, everybody, once again, singing her hit Love Story, Taylor Swift!'

Cheers erupted as I walked calmly and coolly (I hoped) on stage, waving and smiling. Truly smiling. All these people were here to support me, all my fans. Wow. You don't know how thrilling that feeling is. I better give what they expect then. A great performance. I stood in front of the microphone, waiting for the music to start. Oh yeah. This is where I belong. My place in the world.

I listened to the flow of the introduction music, remembering how it was made. This song was about Joe. But of course, nobody knew that. So far, I was turning out to be a pretty good secret keeper. Everybody thinks there's just one or two songs about Joe. Truth is, there's about ten. Not all of them were put on the album though. I strummed along and started to sing:

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_and say hello_

I thought of how Joe and I first met. At one of those fancy things (but then again, for us, basically everything is fancy). I remember him complimenting my dress. I couldn't tell you the name of it though. Oh well. My only memorable moment that I still keep from that day is Joseph Adam Jonas tripping on a chair leg and almost spilling his drink (non-alcoholic, in case you were wondering) all over my dress. The typical Joe thing to do, everyone would say. I have to say, I agree wholeheartedly. Then he apologized to me about a hundred times and following me around like a puppy dog for the rest of the night. Rather, he just kept turning up where I was. Funny that.

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_begging you, 'Please, don't go.'_

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

When the media and the rest of the world found out about our "relationship", it was hard. Sometimes I had no idea what to think, what to believe. I did know, however, that Joe and I must tread much more carefully from now on.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew._

_So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while._

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"_

_But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'_

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_Oh._

The rumours started. People kept telling me not to trust Joe "Heartbreaker" Jonas, as some called him. Look at Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas, they said. You're gonna end up like that, dissing each other in your songs, media coverage galore with absolutely no privacy whatsoever. I fought not to believe them, but it was tough. I clung to Joe with all my might, but I couldn't help questioning myself.

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever comin' around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

Uh Oh. Waterworks. I was going to cry, I could feel it. Onstage. At New Years. What a disaster. I tried to blink back the unwanted tears, but a few escaped and ran high-speed down my heavily-blushed cheeks. I heard gasps and there was even a shout of 'Oh My God, Taylor's crying!' above all the screaming.

Nah! Really?

Or can you just not see the **massive** screen behind me showing a live ballooned version of my face? Doubt it. Obviously, this was the most emotional part for me. The dark ages. The time when Joe left me. The rumours about Joe Jonas's new girlfriend. The jealousy I couldn't help feeling. The phone call. All at once, it came flooding back to me. I had to stop singing and wipe the tears away with the back of my hand. For a moment, I stopped singing.

... Oh My God! They're singing for me! Oh wow how great are my fans?

My hands resumed their place on my guitar and I found my voice again.

_And I said,_

_"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

Oh My God. I just got THE biggest fright of my life. His name was Joseph Adam Jonas, and he was singing his heart out on his knees right next to me. How did he get there?

"Marry me, Juliet. you'll never have to be alone.

I love you and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;

It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'!"

He whispered the 'Yes.'

Just like in my dream, Joe had interrupted me with a request of...

Oh God!

Joe Jonas just...

Is this **REAL**?

I felt my eyes go wide as I gasped and stared at the ring, then his eyes. Joe Jonas – The Joe Jonas – My Joe Jonas – had just asked my hand in marriage, lavishing the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. But I wasn't looking at that right now. I was lost in his eyes, as he was in mine. We must have looked like idiots, just staring. My mouth was probably open, but I couldn't tell. I completely forgot to sing the last line of the song, it was lost on me. Finally, he raised his eyebrows, reminding me to incorporate the gift of speech.

'Y-Yes!' I spluttered. His grin couldn't have been wider, honestly. 'Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!' He stood up and I jumped into his arms giving him a massive bear hug. There were rounds of 'awwww...' and one loud 'Get a room!' Which made everyone laugh. In the wings I spotted Kevin and Nick, their grins a matching set to their brother's. Nick gave me a thumbs up and Kevin winked at me, making me laugh. My mother was crying, of course, the sap.

I pulled back from the hug to look at his face. It was fair to say that it looked like he was the happiest man in the world. I was ecstatic. It was hard to tell who was happier. I heard people counting. Oh right, I was supposed to be leading the count-down to new years. Opps!

'5!'

'4!'

'3!'

'2!'

'1.' He smiled and right on the stroke of midnight, his soft, warm lips touched mine in a passionate but so soft kiss. perfect kiss I have ever had. The perfect night. And now, the perfect life.

I wouldn't change it for anything.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

**Thought of this late at night. Up writing till 1am. Actually, I had a dream about it the night before and decided to persue it. Hope you guys like it :D Please comment!**


End file.
